


The Adventures of Coro the Korok

by TheCacklingCaique



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Cute, Fun, Silly, Spin Off, Wholesome, adorableness, all ages, riding a cucco, visible koroks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCacklingCaique/pseuds/TheCacklingCaique
Summary: Coro the Korok has a few adventures of his own while on his way to check in with the Great Deku Tree.This loveable character came about in one of my other works and my brain decided the adorable little korok needed his own story, so here you have it!This is a side project and sort of companion fic to one of my other works,"To Live Again"but do note, while Coro's Adventures is all ages friendly, To Live Again most CERTAINLY is not and is very, very explicit.I hope you enjoy!





	The Adventures of Coro the Korok

"Cluck cluck"

“What was that?!” Coro the korok asked himself hearing the soft little clucking sounds nearby. His trip back to the Deku Tree had been uneventful since he left Zora's Domain, but then again he had only been gone for two days. The little korok had decided to take the scenic route, having learned from his friends that he still had so much of Hyrule left to see. He just had to let his korok siblings and the Deku Tree know where he would be so they didn't worry about him.

"Cluck cluck, cluclucluck."

There it was again! Coro scrambled on top of a nearby rock to see if he could spot the clucker he was hearing. Sure enough, once atop the rock he saw it. The little cucco nearby was scratching in the grass on the hunt for tasty little bugs to snack on.

Coro carefully climbed down from the rock to begin to move closer, remembering what Sheik had taught him about not startling wild animals if you wanted to get closer to them. The cucco seemed completely unaware, scratching and clucking happily away at the ground, little pecks making it's head bob when it found something. Coro manage to sneak as close as he could before leaping to catch the cucco.

"Braaaaaaawk!"

In an instant Coro was in for the ride of his life. The cucco rushing off with the little korok on it's back, flapping, squawking and dashing about all the while as Coro held on to any part of the bird he could to not be sent flying off his rather unhappy mount.

“Whoa! Calm down! Calm down!” Coro called to the frantic bird “How does Link do this? Oh! I know!” he exclaimed before trying to pat the side of the bird's neck, giving a gentle shush sound. When it didn't work he tried to do so again and again until the cucco switched from running a flailing to a somewhat agitated, but calmer walk.

Once they finally stopped the cucco looked back at the korok that was riding it, feathers fluffed up to show it's displeasure. “Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.” Coro said stroking the bird's neck as he heard a still annoyed rumble come from the fowl.

The korok moved to climb down, hoping that would help the bird feel better, but it just clucked at him, staring. “I know, Link gives his horses food! Coro will find food for you!” Coro stated before moving to some nearby berry bushes “Just wait right there!” he called back as he filled his little arms with berries and brought them back to the cucco.

It seemed to work, with a few happy clucks the bird began to stuff it's beak with the offered fruit as Coro moved to pet the cucco's wings and try to fix the feathers he had messed up. “There, is that better? Can we be friends now?” he asked, getting a soft nuzzle from the cucco in response before it continued to work on making all those berries disappear.

Once the cucco was satisfied with it's crop full of berries it seemed intent on sitting where it was and Coro decided to let it, laying down next to the cucco to have a small nap himself. It wasn't long, however, that weird sounds from the bird woke him and he looked to his cucco friend to see it was breathing heavily.

“Oh no! Are cucco's not supposed to eat berries?” Coro said as he began to panic, checking over the bird. Though what happened next was a real shocker to the forest child as the cucco gave one long sound before it stood and, below it, rested a little white egg.

“Did that come out your butt?!” Coro asked the bird, having no idea that this was how eggs were made! He moved around the egg, looking at it from all angles and giving it a small poke with his little hand as his new cucco friend just wandered away, Coro not even noticing due to trying to figure out just how this egg thing happened. When he finally became aware that the cucco had moved on he picked up the egg, carefully cradling it to try to follow the bird “Wait! You forgot your butt egg!” he called, but he couldn't locate that darned cucco.

After a while Coro had to give up. He looked to the little egg he had been carrying, running a hand over it's shell. “Well, I guess Coro will have to take care of you. You become a chick, right?” he said as he pushed leaves together to make a little nest to lay the egg in, curling up around it and petting it's shell. “You'll be my butt egg friend for now until you hatch, then you'll be my cucco chick friend, OK?” Coro told it as he fell asleep next to his partying gift from the cucco.


End file.
